


Willing

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if in the Season 1 ep “I’ve got you under my skin” what if Ryan/the Ethros demons revelation to Angel wasn’t about Wesley’s willingness to kill Angel but his willingness to sleep with Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Disclaimer: Oh all the usual – Joss owns, Fox owns?, some other guy owns - the Grr Argh monster owns – I don’t own, I’m not making money so please don’t sue.   
Notes: Ok, so I was watching Angel 1 last night, and I realised that the demon, after “skimming the surface” of Wes’ mind could have found anything. Including Wesley’s repressed feelings for Angel.   
Un beta’d and Spoiler warnings for the ep “I’ve got you under my skin” and possibly any other eps before that. 

Started: 21/12/03 (Don’t be afraid to send feedback whenever you read this.)

“Because I invited him here” Angel answered the possessed boy as he entered the room.   
“Then you’re more stupid than he is.” The boy/demon replied. 

Then his voice changed, it turned into Angel’s own.”   
“Go on tell him Wes, how you follow his every movements so willing to please. His faithful servant. When all you want is to be his bed partner.” The voice of Angel mocked him as it was ejected from the boy.   
Wesley, with desperation in his eyes, turned to his employer. “I can assure you that it’s not true…” 

The child laughed. “He’s more scared of you than he is of me.” 

~#~#~#~#~#

Wesley replayed this moment in his head, over and over as they searched the hotel for the now missing Ethos demon.   
“Plakticine!” Wesley called out holding a lollipop stick covered in the fluorescent gloop. 

They decided that the demon instead of possessing again would have taken corporeal form and would be in salt caves. Just as they were about to enter the demons cave, Wesley turned to Angel: 

“Angel, so much as in we will be fighting side by side, I just want you to know, *voice dropped to a whisper * what that demon said earlier…”   
“Wesley, I think this is not the time to discuss this, but we will I promise. For the record, I’m not mad so don’t freak out. I’d kinda love you in my bed.” 

Wesley’s knees shook, but they were successful in destroying the Ethros and saving the family from Ryan’s pyromania. And they had a great time in Angel’s bed that night.

 

~Le end~


End file.
